icehockeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Brampton Bombers
| owner = David Arsenault | coach = Nic Martins | GM = Dana Baker | media = | affiliates = Orangeville Flyers (OJHL) Fergus Devils (GMOHL) | dates1 = 1973-1976 | name1 = Owen Sound Salvagemen | dates2 = 1976-1977 | name2 = Owen Sound Steelers | dates3 = 1977-1980 | name3 = Owen Sound Kings | dates4 = 1980-1983 | name4 = Owen Sound Mercurys | dates5 = 1983-2000 | name5 = Owen Sound Greys | dates6 = 2000-2006 | name6 = Owen Sound-Saugeen Shores Greys | dates7 = 2006-2012 | name7 = Owen Sound Greys | dates8 = 2012-Present | name8 = Brampton Bombers }} The Brampton Bombers are a Canadian Junior ice hockey club based in Brampton, Ontario. The team was originally founded as the Owen Sound Salvagemen of the Northern Junior D Hockey League in 1973 but gained prominence as the Owen Sound Greys by winning the 1987 Ontario Junior Hockey League championship.http://www.bayshorebroadcasting.ca/commentary.php?CommentaryID=2522 The Greys relocated to Brampton in the Spring of 2012.http://www.owensoundsuntimes.com/ArticleDisplay.aspx?e=3544566 History The history of the Owen Sound Greys dates back to just before World War I. The original Greys won the 1924 Memorial Cup and the 1927 Memorial Cup before falling back to Junior B for much of the next half century. In 1961, the Greys would make their only appearance in the Ontario Junior B final, losing the Sutherland Cup in four-straight-games to the St. Michael's Buzzers. In 1975, the Greys jumped up to Tier II Junior A as members of the Southern Ontario Junior A Hockey League. The league and the team folded in 1977. In the background a team known as the Owen Sound Salvagemen (and briefly the Steelers) were climbing up to replace them. The Salvagemen started off with a season of Junior D and bumped up to the Central Junior C Hockey League for their second season. After both seasons, the Salvagemen entered the Ontario Hockey Association "Super Junior C" playdowns. Both years the Salvagemen would drop the final to the Central Junior C League's Woodstock Navy-Vets. Owen Sound Kings (after 1977) would spend from 1975 until 1978 in the Mid-Ontario Junior B Hockey League before switching to the Mid-Western Junior B Hockey League. From 1980 until 1983 the team was named the Mercurys for the 1951 Allan Cup champions from Owen Sound. In 1983, the team became the Greys. In 1985, the Greys were promoted to Junior A in an effort to save the failing Ontario Junior Hockey League. In their first year they lost the final, in the second year they won the league, despite falling to the Nickle Centre Power Trains in the next round of the National Junior A Playoffs. In 1987, the Greys were forced to return to Junior B when the OJHL folded. From 2000 until 2006, the Greys were known as the Owen Sound-Saugeen Shores Greys and split their time in Port Elgin, Ontario. The move was not a hit and attendance dwindled. Back in Owen Sound after 2006, not much changed and the team elected to sit out the 2009-10 season. The Greys would play two more years before team sponsor, David Arsenault, took over the team and moved it to Brampton. A team naming contest ended May 11, 2012; on June 7, 2012, the name "Brampton Bombers" was released to the public. The team was forced to relocate for the 2016-17 season due to a fire at the Victoria Park Arena in May of 2016. The team moved to the Brampton Memorial Arena starting with the 2016-17 season. Season-by-season results References External links * Category:Canadian ice hockey teams Category:Greater Ontario Junior Hockey League